Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 19
is the nineteenth episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution, the second season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on August 7th, 2017 in Japan and later aired on February 24th, 2018 in the United States. Plot Major Events * The battle between Valt and Azure Eye continues. Valt gains a new Special Move for his Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot, allowing him to defeat Azure Eye. Because of this, Azure Eye is kicked out of the Snake Pit. * Initially, Wakiya was supposed to take on Violet Eye, but Red Eye also joins the battle, making it a Battle Royale. Red Eye defeats Wakiya and Violet Eye, causing Wakiya and Violet Eye to both be kicked out of the Snake Pit. * Because the three of them defeated their Shadow Counterparts, Valt, Daigo, and Cuza are allowed to take on Red Eye in a Battle Royale. Red Eye defeats all three of them, causing Valt, Daigo, Cuza, and Rantaro to be kicked out of the Snake Pit. * After Boa guides them through the Mexican jungles, the gang take Wakiya's jet and leave Mexico. Characters * Valt Aoi * Azure Eye * Daigo Kurogami * Wakiya Murasaki * Carl (Cuza's Bird) * Cuza Ackermann * Rantaro Kiyama * Ashtem * Gold Eye * Silver Eye * Red Eye * Boa Alcazaba * Violet Eye Beyblades * Shadow Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot (Azure Eye's) * Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot (Valt's) * Genesis Valtryek 6 Reboot (Valt's, Frame Removed) * Shadow Wyvron 4Glaive Atomic (Violet Eye's) * Tempest Wyvron 4Glaive Atomic (Wakiya's) * Legend Spryzen 7 Merge (Red Eye's) * Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans (Cuza's) * Krusher Doomscizor 2Vortex Hunter (Daigo's) Featured Battles Battle continued from previous episode * Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) vs. Azure Eye (Shadow Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) = Valt & Valtryek (2-1) ** Round 2: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Wakiya Murasaki (Tempest Wyvron 4Glaive Atomic) vs. Violet Eye (Shadow Wyvron 4Glaive Atomic) vs. Red Eye (Legend Spryzen 7 Merge) = Red Eye & Spryzen (4-0) ** Round 1: Red Eye & Spryzen (2 Burst Finishes; 4pts) * Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek V3 6 Reboot), Cuza Ackermann (Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans), and Daigo Kurogami (Krusher Doomscizor 2Vortex Hunter) vs. Red Eye (Legend Spryzen 7 Merge) = Red Eye & Spryzen (6-0) ** Round 1: Red Eye & Spryzen (3 Burst Finishes; 6pts) Special Moves Used * Spring Attack (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) * Spring Attack (Shadow Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) * Genesis Reboot (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) * Tempest Shield (Tempest Wyvron 4Glaive Atomic) * Tempest Shield (Shadow Wyvron 4Glaive Atomic) * Counter Break (Legend Spryzen 7 Merge) * Backflip Boost (Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans) * Double Strike Krusher Doomscizor 2Vortex Hunter) * Upper Launch (Legend Spryzen 7 Merge) * Rush Launch (Genesis Valtryek 6 Reboot) (Used in battle when Vortex Frame was removed) * Genesis Reboot (Genesis Valtryek 6 Reboot) (Used in battle when Vortex Frame was removed) * Axe Launch (Legend Spryzen 7 Merge) Gallery Preview Episode Trivia References Category:Beyblade Burst episodes Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution episodes